Turtle sitting
by BluePhoenix02
Summary: Ashlyn was Splinter's friend's daughter, who knew about the mutation, and was happy to help Splinter in raising the boys. Fluffy one shots! ENJOY!
1. The beginning

"ASHLYN!"

I heard Mikey scream on the top of his lungs. I quickly wiped my hands in my apron and rushed to his room.

I found him stuck half beneath his bed.

"How on Earth did you get stuck like that?" I chuckled.

"Ashlyn! I have to tinkle! I CAN'T HOLD IT!" He whined and started wiggling.

"Well, hold on!" I rushed to him and pulled him out by his waist.

Then he ran to the restroom with lightning speed. I laughed and walked back to do the dishes.

Ashlyn was Master Spinter's friend's daughter, who knew about the mutation.

Master Spilnter mostly used to meditate, and it was difficult for him to do EVERYTHING at once, so Ashlyn used to help him out.

After Mikey was done, he ran to Ashlyn in the kitchen, doing the dishes.

"Big sister?" He said.

"Yeah, Mikey?"

"Will you read me a story?"

"I can't. I'm sorry, Mikey, I gotta complete with the dishes, and then I gotta clean the lair, then I gotta meditate and train with Master Splinter, then I gotta complete my homework, then I gotta go out for pa-...Mikey?"

_Sniff, sniff _

She saw his eyes fill up with tears.

"No, don't cry! Okay, I'll read you a story!"

He sniffed. "Okay..."

She sighed and walked to Mikey. "Which one?"

"THIS!" He showed her a book.

"Isn't this Raph's?"

"Er...maybe?"

She chuckled. "It's okay." His face lit up. "Now, once apon a time..."

Mikey listened to her attantively.

"...And they got married, and lived happily ever after."

Mikey was curled up in Ashlyn's lap, sucking his thumb. Ashlyn was sitting on the couch.

She smiled and placed him on the couch ahd got up, stretching herself. "Aw, man. I gotta clean the dishes now..."


	2. Thunder and lightening

**THAT NIGHT, **

Ashlyn was making her bed to go to sleep, when she saw a tiny figure burst into her room and hug her.

"Mikey?"

He sniffed and started crying, with his arms around her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She sat on her bed and drew him into her lap.

He pointed towards the window, sniffing.

The thunder roared and lightning flashed.

Mikey screamed and buried his face in Ashlyn's shirt.

"Oh." She said. "It's okay."

"Can I sweep with yew tonigh'?" He asked, tears still in his eyes.

She smiled. "Okay."

"YAY!" He squealed. She chuckled.

The thunder roared again, and another tiny little figure bursted into her room and hugged her feet.

"Donnie? You too?" She inquired.

He whimpered and curled up in her lap along with Mikey.

She gently patted her back. "It's okay, Donnie."

"Can I stay here for tonight?" He asked shyly.

"Of course you can."

"Thanks..."

Lightning flashed.

ANOTHER small figure bursted into her room and hid beneath her bed.

"Leo?" She said.

"Ashlyn..." He crawled from her lefs to her hands and hugged her, sitting in her lap.

She sighed. "You wanna stay with me tonight?"

He nodded.

"Okay then."

Thunder roared again.

"Will Raphie come too?" Mikey asked.

"I guess so." She said.

Lightning flashed.

Finally, the last tiny figure slowly and hesitatingly walked to her bed room door.

"Hey, Raph." She said. "You're scared too, huh?"

"What? NO! I'm just here to see if YOU weren't!" He lied out, puffing up his chest.

She giggled.

Thunder roared again. Raph screamed and ran to Ashlyn, buring his face in her feet.

"Come here, Raph." She held put her arms, despite of the three tiny mutant turtles curled up inside them.

"B-but I'm not scared!" Raph protested.

"I know that. I just want you to get comfortable."

"I'm not scared..." He murmured and let Ashlyn pick him up.

**THE NEXT MORNING, **

Master Splinter went into Ashlyn's room to wake her up.

He found four mutant turtles and one teenage girl sprawled all over the bed, someone's feet into someone's hands, and someone's head into someone's feet.


	3. The Science Model

"Uh..." Mikey tried to explain why he had a broken science model in his tiny hands.

Ashlyn stood there with her hands crossed over her chest and her foot tapping on the ground impatiently.

"Raphie did it?" He said.

"He was playing with his toy cars."

"Donnie did it?"

"He was reading books."

"L-"

"And by the way, Leo has been watching space heroes and Master Splinter has been meditating the whole time."

"Teddy did it?"

"Teddy can't walk, Michelangelo." She glared at him. He gulped nervously.

"What were you DOING in MY room?!"

"I came here to find you but-"

"AND YOU BROKE MY SCIENCE PROJECT?!"

"I didn't mean to! I was just seeing it and it...broke..."

Mikey tightly closed his eyes as Ashlyn raised her hand to hit him hard...but something stopped her...

"Urgh." She sighed and sat on the corner of her bed, buring her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry, big sister..." Mikey whimpered and walked to her and hugged her.

She sighed. "It's okay Mikey."

"Reawy?" He looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah." She chuckled.

"YAY!" He squealed, making her chuckle again.

She then got up and walked over to her desk. "I guess I gotta make it again."

"Can I help?" Mikey asked.

"If you _can._"

"OKAY!"

**AN HOUR LATER,**

Mikey ended up snoring silently on Ashlyn's bed, sprawled over her color pencils and cryons.


	4. Donnie's SICK!

_ACHCHOOOOO!_

Donnie was sick. Really sick.

I knocked on his door. "Donnie?"

I heard him cough. "I'm up..." Geez, he sure sounded sick.

"I got some soup." I said and walked inside.

He sniffed. "Yay..." He tried to sit up but fell down. "Ow..."

"You feeling okay?" I sat beside him on the bed.

"Y-Yeah..."

I smiled and drew him into my lap. He blushed. "Wh-what're you *cough* doing?"

"Making you drink the soup." I smiled. He was SO adorable. ^u^

"Alright, Donnie, say 'Ah...'"

"Ah..."

I started feeding him his soup. He looked at me curiously.

"What's wrong, Donnie?"

"Do you have any siblings, big sister?"

I chuckled. "Yeah I do."

"Who are they? Where are they?"

"Well..." I smiled. "I have four brothers."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What do they look like?"

"Well...they're...cute." I giggled.

"What're their names?"

"They are...Mike, Don, Ralph and Leon."

"Wow."

I'm glad he didn't figure it out. ^u^

"So which one do you like the most?"

I put another spoonful in his mouth. "They're all really nice, but I like the one named Don the most."

"Why?"

"Well...he's kinda shy and quiet. He doesn't really talk much."

"Whoa. I wish I knew him."

I smiled. "You do. In fact, he's really a good friend of yours."

"Huh?"

"Donnie, you silly turtle." I giggled. "It's you! Duh."

He blushed as HARD as EVER. "...Oh..."

I let out a small laugh. "Okay then." I got up. "Now you just have some rest and-"

"No! Don't go big sister!" He whined and tugged onto my apron.

I sighed. "Alright, I'll stay."

He relaxed and let go of my apron. I sat beside him on the bed and he curled up in my lap.

"So that means I'M your favourite one?" He asked shyly.

I smiled. "Yes. Yes, you are."

He blushed. "Yay..." I giggled.

Then I rubbed his shell till he fell asleep.


	5. Happy birthday, big sister! (Part ONE)

"Mikey! Hey Mikey!" Leo shook awake his little bro at 5AM.

"Hmm...wanna sleep..." Mikey mumbled sleepily.

"Get up! We have to make happy birthday cake for big sistah!"

"Oh yeah!" He got up happily.

They both ran into the kitchen, where Donnie had a cook book open.

_2 large eggs or 3 small_

_1 cup white sugar_

_1 cup self-rising flour_

_1/4 cup cold water or milk_

_A bit of butter (to grease)_

_1 teaspoon baking powder_

"2 big eggs, Raph." He read out. Raph nodded and opened the fridge.

"Leo, 1 cup white sugar." Leo nodded and looked through the closets for sugar.

"Mikey, one cup flour."

"Flower? Why flower?" He asked, confused.

"Not flower! FLOUR. F-l-o-u-r."

"Oh, flour! Okay!" Mikey said and crawled in the drawers.

"Here's the eggs, Donnie!" Raph was about to put the eggs on the table but accidently Leo bumped into him and the eggs crashed down with a _SPLAT_!

"Raph, what did you do?!" Donnie cried.

"It was him!" Raph pointed at Leo. "No it was HIM!" Leo pointed back at Raph.

"No fight! Shh! Daddy no wake up!" Donnie whispered. "Raph get more eggs."

"Here's the flo- uh oh.." Mikey was running to the counter with a sack of flour but there was a hole in it and all the flour poured on the ground.

Donnie jumped down from the chair with a bowl and scooped up some of it. "That's okay."

Raph kept the eggs on the table while Leo kept the sugar.

"Mikey, milk. Raph, butter. Leo, a spoon of baking powder." The three turtle tots nodded and ran into different directions.

_Add the eggs to a mixing bowl. Mix well._

Meanwhile, Donnie slowly cracked the eggs and mixed them in a bowl.

_Add the sugar and beat very well._

He carefully added the sugar and beat it quite well.

Mikey was back with the milk. Raph was back with the butter and Leo was back with the baking powder.

"Leo, mix." Donnie handed Leo the mixture of eggs and sugar. He nodded.

_Add the cold water/milk and baking powder._

Donnie told Raph to do so.

_Add the flour slowly to the egg mixture and beat until smooth._

Donnie did this. Meanwhile, the other three added butter to the cake pan because the book then said:

_Add butter to the cake pan and then pour into a greased angel food cake pan._

Donnie then put it in the oven and they waited for 35 minutes.

"I hope cake is good..." Leo said.

"Cake WILL be good Weo!" Mikey said happily.

"Shh!" Donnie tried to make them quiet. "I no want daddy wake up!"

After 35 minutes, they heard a _TING_ from the oven and ran to it.

"What it say, Donnie?" Leo asked. Donnie was the only one who knew how to read. [NERD. No offense, but NERD.]

"We need to take cake out with glove." Donnie said and everyone looked around frantically.

"Look, glove!" Raph pointed to the baking glove across the room. Mikey ran to it and was back in no time. Donnie carefully opened the oven as the rest took a step back.

"Oh no!" He cried.

"What? What happen, Donnie?!" Mikey asked worridly.

"Cake...burn!" The three gathered around the cake and gasped.


	6. Happy birthday, big sister! (Part TWO)

It was a big black puffy thing inside the cake pan.

Silly mistake they made. The oven was set on 'grill' instead of 'bake'.

It was already 7AM and Ashlyn could wake up anytime.

"What we do?!" Leo asked.

Donnie threw the cake in the dustbin. "I dunno.."

"IDEA!" Mikey yelled as a flash bulb flashed apon his head.

"What?" Raph asked.

Mikey took out some bread, strawberry icing and chocolate chip biscuits.

"Make bread stick togethah, Weo!" He ordered. Leo nodded, unsure of what his little brother had in mind and smothered the bread together. Once it was done, Mikey covered it with strawberry icing, Donnie helping him.

Then he told Raph to break the biscuits into small pieces and sprinkle on the 'cake' he made.

Raph did so while Leo got a lighter and candles.

All the four looked at each other fearfully. "Who light the candle?" Mikey asked.

"Not me!" Leo took a step back and so did Donnie and Mikey.

"Aw man." Raph murmured and slowly flipped open the matches. The three of his brothers huddled up in the corner of the room, shivering.

He slowly lighted the lighter and lighted the candle as fast as he could, then threw the lighter down. "Done!"

"YAY!" Everyone huddled in a hug, looking at their master piece.

"What's going on...?" Ashlyn yawned and entered the kitchen, her eyes wide at the sight of the mess. Flour, milk, sugar, and broken eggs all around the room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BIG SISTER!" They shouted together.

"You remembered?" She beamed.

"Yeah!" They said together.

"Aw...thanks! All of you!" She giggled.

"Look! We even made you a cake!"

"Whoa. That's a pretty...weird cake..."

"It isn't exactly cake, Mikey-" Donnie explained but was cut off by Mikey.

"IT'S CAKE! It's cake we make for you big sister!" Mikey quickly said.

"Cool!" She said as Leo handed her a knife.

"Happy birthday to you.." Everyone sang as she cut the 'cake'.

"Happy birthday to you.

Happy birthday dear Ashlyn

Happy birthday to you!"

She took out a peice of it and observed it. "Why does this look like brown bread?"

The four gulped nervously.

"Never mind." She smiled as she took a bite of it. "Hmm.. Strawberry, my favourite!"

"Told ya." Mikey whispered to Donnie.

"C'm here, Leo." She picked him up and applied some strawberry icing on his cheeks. "Hey!" He protested.

"Where are you going, Mikey?" She chased the smallest turtle around the room. "Come back here!"

"HA!" Raph applied some on Donnie, who applied some on Leo.

"No fair!" Leo said.

"Gotcha!" She grabbed Mikey. He tried to squirm away. She chuckled and applied some on his forehead.

"Oh, no!" She suddenly came to her senses. "Your father can get up anytime! Help me clean the mess! Fast!" Everyone grabbed a mop or a duster and got to work.

Before Splinter woke up, the kitchen looked good as new.

"The card!" Mikey's eyes grew wide as he ran to his room and was back with a card for Ashlyn.

"I made for yew!" He handed her a card with two blurry figures holding hands.

_HAPIE BIRTDAY BIG SISTAR!_

She giggled. He needed to work on his spellings.

"Thanks Mikey. This was the best birthday ever."


End file.
